And Then There Were These
by ginafyi
Summary: This is missing scenes fanfic based on each episode of Season 4, following the romance of Pacey and Joey. As beautiful as "that thing that we do sometimes" really was, I always liked it better thinking Pacey was getting a little more action than they alluded to. Rated M for smutty goodness.
1. Coming

"Hey Pacey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can do that thing that we do sometimes?"

"You wanna do that thing? Yeah."

Joey got up and pulled Pacey to his feet, wrapping her arms around him. He tilted her head up and kissed her fully on the lips as they slowly worked their way below deck. Once down below, Joey tentatively reaches for Pacey's zipper, tugging it down slowly as he kissed her neck. As Pacey's shorts fell to the floor, he reached under Joey's shirt and massaged her breasts tenderly with his hands. Their lips found one another's as Joey's shaky fingers unbutton his shirt, tugging the material over his shoulders and down his arms.

Joey pulled away for a moment, slipping her sandals off and seating herself on the bench. Pacey reached overhead, tugging his wife beater off and tossing it on the floor. Joey rested her feet on the bench as she unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them open slightly to uncover her pink panties. She tugged her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts to him. She ran her fingers delicately over her nipple, pinching the rosy peek into a hard bud.

Pacey tugged his boxers down, his erection bouncing forward past the elastic band. He seated himself next to Joey, leaning back as he took his thick length in hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want you to do."

"Tell me. Let me hear you say it."

"I want you to rub it for me."

Pacey began to move his hand over his cock, pressing against it with his palm before stroking down it's length. Joey watched him intently as she massaged her breasts with her hands. Watching him always made her so hot. She could feel her panties, damp with excitement.

Pacey continued to watch Joey as he stroked himself. It wasn't sex, but it was good none the less. He remembered the day it first started. She had fallen asleep on deck one afternoon. She was wearing this itty bitty bikini that kept him hard all morning. When he noticed her doze off, he went below deck to relieve himself. It wasn't until he was about to come that he noticed her watching from the steps; her hand plunged inside her bikini working her fingers against her clit. That had been more than enough to send him over the edge. Since then, they'd watched each other on more than a dozen occasions.

Joey's hand slowly snaked inside her panties. With her free hand, she tugged her shorts down and kicked them off onto the floor. Pacey's hand began to speed up as he panted with desire. Joey spread her legs out in front of him, bending her knee up to give him a better view. She tugged her panties to the side, exposing her moist folds to him as she plunged her fingers inside quickly. As Joey's excitement grew, she began thrusting her hips up, fucking her fingers inside of her. She arched her back, moaning again and again as her orgasm washed over her. Pacey's hand flew over his cock until his body tensed up, his orgasm spewing forward onto Joey's thighs.

As her orgasm subsided, Joey reached forward, gingerly fingering the creamy liquid on her legs. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned herself up before pulling her shorts back on. Handing Pacey his boxers, she leaned forward, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Pacey pulled his clothes back on as Joey climbed up on her hammock. He grabbed their book off the shelf and handed it to Joey before lying back in his own hammock.

Joey opened the book to their dog eared page and began reading. "The little mermaid can not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful Prince. The color of lanterns had been extinguished. No more rockets rose in the air and the cannon had ceased firing. But the sea became restless and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves..."

Fini


	2. Falling Down

Falling Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Failing Down (#402).

**Rating:** MA

"Whatever it takes, we're going to fix it. You know, everything's going to be okay." Joey wiped Pacey's tears away with her thumbs before resting her fingers around his neck, slipping them slightly inside his shirt.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Pacey took Joey's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Joey's tongue darted out as she licked at his lower lip.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're so much smarter than I am?"

Joey rested her forehead against Pacey's. "I'm not that much smarter, Pace. You just happen to be a little emotionally retarded."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, that's such a load off my mind," he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go make-out some more, huh?"

Joey's mouth fell open in surprise. "Sounds romantic." They began walking down the dock towards True Love.

"You're far too cynical for my romantic overtures." Pacey raised her hand up so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulder and hang it in front of her neck.

"Doesn't mean you don't earn a point for trying."

"Ahh, come on, you loooovvve me." He licked gently at her earlobe.

"You bug me." Joey tilted her head to the side, allowing Pacey better access to her neck. He took advantage of this and began running his tongue down it, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. They stumbled towards True Love, Pacey stopping them just in front of the boat. Running his hands down her arms, he kissed her passionately as they clasped their fingers together. Stepping backwards, he pulled her forward onto the boat. Slipping her finger through one of his belt loops, she tugged him below deck. He seated himself on the steps as she sat in his lap. The farther they are from the cushioned bench, the less likely they would get too out of control.

Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck, returning his passionate kisses. Nudging her nose with his own, he flicked his tongue over her lips, wanting access to her mouth. As she slipped her tongue out to meet his, he sucked it into his mouth, causing her to gasp with desire. His hands caressed every inch of Joey's bare back, appreciative of the summer's fashion for backless shirts. Joey moved her own hands under Pacey's shirt, lifting the material to expose his stomach. Dipping her fingers into his navel, she brushed firmly at the strip of hair that disappeared into his shorts.

As Joey allowed him access to her mouth, Pacey ran his tongue over hers, sending a shiver down her spine as he brushed the roof of her mouth. Joey moved her hand lower, pressing her palm against Pacey's stiff erection that was pushing against his loose khaki shorts. Pacey's hand ventured around to Joey's front, slipping under the loose material and up towards her breasts. Joey pulled away for a moment, stepping away from Pacey until she was standing in front of him. His face fell as he realized that he had gone too far. "Joey, I'm…" Joey pressed her fingers to his lips, quieting his apology. She reached behind her back for the loose strings that held her top on. Pulling gently, the top fell from her body, exposing her breasts in all their glory. Pacey's breath caught in his throat as he memorized her body. Her nipples were hard with excitement and her breasts rose and fell with each breath.

Joey stepped forward, straddling Pacey's thighs and allowing him access to her rosy peeks. Taking advantage of this, Pacey tentatively reached for her breasts, his hands relishing in the silky soft skin. Squeezing them both, he massaged his hands over the mounds before pinching delicately at her hard nipples. Joey groaned as her head fell back. Her eyes closed as she arched her back towards him. She gasped for air as Pacey's tongue snaked over her nipple, her eyes opening widely as she watched his tongue move over her. Pacey looked up at her as he lapped at her nipple, leaving small nibbles around the edges before closing his mouth over it. As he caught her eye, he sucked her nipple firmly into his mouth. Joey's mouth fell open as she moaned in pleasure. As Pacey administered the same ministrations on her other nipple, he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down his lap against him. Pacey's thin shorts did little to uncensor the rough feeling of Joey's jeans against him. He began licking his way up her chest, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin until her lips were against his. Joey's mouth fell open as their tongues dueled with one another.

Unable to ignore Pacey's erection, Joey began grinding her hips against him. Pacey tried to push her away, but she wrapped her arms tightly around him, stopping a moment to look in his eyes. So much desire and lust and uncertainty clouded her hazel eyes as she bucked her hips repeatedly against him. Pacey's head fell back as he groaned, leaning back against the step as his hips matched her rhythm. Joey speed up, the thick seam of her jeans rubbing roughly against her clit. Her panties were soaked with excitement as she thrust into him, his hands pulling her hips against his cock again and again; their eyes never leaving one another. Pacey began to shake as Joey rocked against him, humping against his thrashing pelvis as he came. Her moans came in time with each thrust until her orgasm rocketed through her. Their bodies slowed down as Joey fell limply against him.

Kissing her shoulder, he lifted her up, trying to steady himself on his shaky legs. Joey locked her ankles behind Pacey's back as her face fell into the crook of his neck. He laid her gently on the lower hammock, covering her up with a blanket before handing her top to her. Grabbing some clothes out of the drawer, he moved to the bathroom to go clean up.

When he exited the bathroom, Joey was sleeping soundly, her top still clutched in her hand. He sat on the floor next to her, leaning back against the bench. Resting his head on the cushion, he continued to watch her sleep.

Fini


	3. The Gentleman of Capeside

**The Gentleman of Capeside**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.  
**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Two Gentlemen of Capeside (#403).

Pacey and Joey walked out to his truck, both cold and wet from the rain and the ocean. Joey clasped tightly at his hand, never wanting to let go. Completely oblivious to Dawson's watchful eye, they stopped at the passenger side door, sharing a tender kiss. After securing Joey inside the vehicle, Pacey watched as the Leery's drove away. He climbed into the truck and they drove away silently towards the Potter B Joey's head on his shoulder, her arm hooked around his own.

When they reached their destination, Pacey helped Joey out of the truck. Before they turned to go inside, he looked up at the night sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The calm after the storm."

Joey looked up, shivering slightly before moving into his arms. "It is. But just as beautiful from inside." She pulled at his hand until they were inside the house. Finding a note on the counter, Joey read it quickly.

_J,_

_Guests went home before the storm hit. Went to visit Donna. Call me when you get home._

_Love, B_

Joey grabbed the cordless and dialed Bessie's cell as she walked to her bedroom. While she hunted through her closet for something that Pacey could wear, she reassured Bessie that she was home safe. After hanging up, she went back into the living room where Pacey had already removed his rain coat and wet shoes.

"Here's some clothes for you to change into. I'm gonna take a shower. You can use the guest bathroom."

Pacey inspected the clothes he was handed, paying close attention to the boxer shorts in his hand. "Hey, these are mine!"

Joey smiled, guilt covering her face. "Not anymore. I want those back. I sleep in those."

Pacey fingered the material, thoughts filling his head. "If you normally sleep in these, and I'm gonna wear them, what are YOU gonna sleep in?" he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I'm sure I'll find something. Now go!" She pushed him towards the guest bathroom as she entered her room. Peeling her wet clothes off, she stepped into the steaming hot shower. Letting the water cascade over her, the feeling in her fingers and toes began to surface. When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself quickly before pulling on a tank top and some long pajama pants.

Pacey took a quick shower, saving as much of the hot water for Joey. He slipped into the warm sweat pants; probably Bodie's, and pulled a wife beater over his head as he exited the bathroom. Hearing the water still running in Joey's bathroom, he went to the fireplace to start a fire.

Placing her hair in a towel turban, Joey grabbed her brush as she walked into the living room, finding Pacey sprawled out on the floor. He had spread a blanket out in front of the fireplace and had arranged a number of food items near by.

"Thank God, I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed as she moved towards the fireplace, sitting next to Pacey and extending her feet and hands towards the fire. He handed her a sandwich and a plate of chips as they ate their meal quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

When they were done with their meal, Pacey returned their dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them up. As he walked back into the living room, he watched Joey for a moment. She had removed the towel from her head and was slowly running her fingers through her damp hair. Her eyes had fallen shut as she worked and the glow of the fire made her look like an angel. Turning the lights down, he grabbed her hair brush and sat behind her. He gently ran the brush through Joey's hair, letting the delicate wisps slip through his fingers. Occasionally he would kiss her shoulder, her back, her ear; anywhere that her skin was exposed. When her hair was finally brushed, she scooted back against him, leaning them both back against the foot of an armchair. Pacey snuggled Joey against him, their fingers entwined as they watched the fire crackle.

"It's not gone, you know." Joey spoke so quietly, Pacey was unsure he even heard her.

"What's that?"

"True love." Joey turned her body sideways to look at Pacey, pulling her knees up and resting them against his thigh. Grabbing his hand, she placed it against her heart. "It's right here." Placing her own hand against his heart, "and right here." Her hazel eyes stared up at Pacey, never faltering from his; never losing their emotion or their love. "It's always been here. And no rain and no wind and no storm can take that away. Because truly, I do love you." She moved his hand to her lips, kissing each finger and thumb.

Pacey's eyes pooled with emotion, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "God, I love you, too." Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her lips softly; not without passion; not without lust. As his eyes opened, he noticed that she was crying.

"I thought I lost you today," she said with a sniffle. "I was so scared! I was so scared that we would go out there and… and that we wouldn't find you in time." Pacey enveloped Joey in his arms, kissing her eyelids tenderly. Resting her face in the crook of his neck, he leaned his head against hers as they rocked back and forth slowly.

Pacey never felt so much love from anyone ever before. Joey clung to him, stroking her hand over his arm and slipping her fingers under the back of his shirt. He hugged her so tightly, his heart so full of tenderness and emotion. He hummed softly to her; no song in particular, just making it up as he went along.

After what seemed like an hour, they slide down the blanket, pulling another one over them. As they lay in each others arms, hugging each other tightly, Joey nuzzled her face against his chest. Pulling back for a moment, Pacey nudged at Joey's nose with his own, before brushing his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately; their mouths stealing a little bit of each other's breaths; a little bit of each other's souls. And neither would have it any other way.

Fini


	4. Past Tense

**Past Tense**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got sh!t.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Future Tense (#404).

**Rating:** M

"You couldn't possibly have thought you could have solved all of your problems in one night, with alcohol of all things."

"No."

"No. Cause alcohol, you know, it has that effect on problems it just never solves them. Ever. And I would hate to think I fell in love with a moron."

Joey turned to Pacey, standing in front of him now with a big smile on her face. "You're in love with me, huh?"

"Well not currently, no. Right now you're just some crazy drunk girl I gotta get in that door without waking up all the paying customers at her sister's B&amp;B. But generally speaking, yes."

She threw her arms clumsily around his neck. "May I kiss you right now?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "yes, please." They laugh and began kissing each other. Relishing in the kiss, Pacey made yummy sounds as their lips moved over each other. Breaking away suddenly, "but I'm still not carrying you."

Joey brushed her lips over his neck and up to his ear. She licked delicately at the edge before whispering into his ear. "Please?"

"Nope."

Joey pulled her head back to look at him, dropping her chin and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You can give me the eyes, it's just not going to work." She continued to look pitiful. "Oh, come on, honestly, you don't…" She broke off his words with her lips, clamping them over his mouth and thrusting her tongue inside. Rolling her tongue over his own, Pacey moved his hands over her body. Muffled by their kiss, "Jo, what do I look like I just fell off the turnip truck? Jo? You think I'm going to fall for this?" He pulled away from her finally. "Half way, that's it, I swear. I'm not kidding! My back's killing me here." Joey stuck her tongue out to him in triumph before positioning herself to be picked up. He picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. "Well, I guess since you're up here..."

Joey unlocked the door and pushed it open. Adjusting her body in his arms, he stepped to the side of the door and pushed it closed with his foot. Walking as quietly as he could, he moved inside her bedroom, pushing her door closed in the same fashion as before. Standing over her bed he lay her down gently. As he began to move away, Joey reached out for him suddenly, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her. She found his lips quickly, searing them with her own before slipping her tongue over them. Adjusting his body to the side of hers, he continued to kiss her while caressing her face and hair. Joey's fingers sought for skin, diving under his shirt and lifting the material as she worked over his muscular torso and back.

Pushing her hand away suddenly, he pulled away. "Jo, we shouldn't do this. If your sister catches me in here like this, I'm a dead man."

With a swift roll, she was on top of him, straddling his waist and plunging her hands under his shirt. "So we'll be quiet." She grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off her body, tossing it towards the hamper and missing. She rolled her hips once as she reached for the clasp of her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms. Pacey moaned softly, bucking his hips up towards her a few times before taking her breasts in his hands. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off his arms and leaving the material rumpled beneath him. He sat up against her, his erection pressed against her hot center. When his wife beater was freed from his body, his mouth went instantly to Joey's nipple, sucking tenderly at its rosy peek and causing Joey to moan with desire. Muffling the sound with his hand, he continued to nibble at her breasts. She arched her back at his lapping tongue, her fingers sliding through his soft hair. Rolling them over, he laid Joey gently on her back as he continued his ministrations.

When each breast had been loved, he pulled her against him, relishing in the feel of her hot skin against his. On their sides now and facing each other, he kissed her lips tenderly, savoring in their sweetness. He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers as he gently stroked her back with his fingers. Joey's eyelids fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling and warmth of Pacey's arms around her.

He began to think about what they had said earlier. Pacey had every intention of being wherever Joey was. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else. His attention was brought back to Joey by the sound of her light snoring. Pacey shook his head, laughing to himself at her passed out state. Smoothing her hair away from her face, he unhooked his arm from underneath her, settling her back down gently. He removed her shoes quickly and placed them next to the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans, he slipped them down her legs and laid them over the back of her desk chair. Looking at her body once more, he covered her with a quilt and headed towards the door. Turning back towards her as he opened it, he whispered "I love you, Jo." Smiling to himself, he walked out, shutting the door quietly.

Fini


	5. A Familiar Way

A Familiar Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from A Family Way (#405).

**Rating:** M  
**Author's Note:** I didn't believe for a second that the certain things they could do was just kissing.

"You know, Pace, just because we're not having sex yet, well, there are certain things we can do." Joey tilted her head, moving closer to Pacey on the couch.

"What kind of things?"

Moving her mouth towards his and whispering, "I could kiss you."

"Or perhaps I could just come over there." Pacey tilted his head away from Joey's, their lips brushing against one another's. Taking the lead, he moved on top of her, continuing to kiss her before pulling back. Eyeing her, he suddenly moved his fingers to her stomach, tickling her all over as his face broke out in a grin.

Shrieking and laughing, she tried to push his hands away. "No, no, Pacey, Pacey, no! Pacey stop it! Stop it!"

Clasping his fingers with her own, she held them away from her. They laughed at each other for a moment before their mood grew serious. Moving her hands to his head, she pulled him towards her, kissing him repeatedly. Pacey moved back to the couch, sitting next to her and pulling her against him. They continued to make out, his hands slipping under the back of her shirt and caressing her skin softly. She pulled away from him suddenly, smiling. "I'm sorry. I really need to get rid of this shirt," she said with a laugh as she unbuttoned his shirt quickly.

"What? You don't like this shirt?" She made a face of disgust as she shook her head laughing. "Oh, come on! This is a great shirt!"

Pulling it off his arms, she wadded it up. "I like it better on the floor," tossing it there. She moved back into his arms, kissing his neck and running her fingers under his wife beater. He adjusted their bodies on the couch, leaning back against the arm with her on top of him. Slipping her fingers under the waist band of his pants, Pacey sucked in his breath sharply. Her nimble fingers unhooked the button and tugged the zipper down, diving her fingers inside of the soft material. Pacey grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. She pulled her hand free and moved her fingers back inside his pants. Again, Pacey pushed her hand away, breaking their kiss and turning his head away.

"You shouldn't… do that." Joey sat on his thighs, staring intently at his erection that was pushed against the opening of his pants.

Moving her eyes back to his, she leaned forward, kissing his lips. "But I want to. I want to make you feel good." She moved her hand back to his pants, slipping her fingers inside his boxers. "I want to see you come." Pacey inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed over the head of his cock. "And I want to be the one who makes you do so." She stroked her finger over the head, feeling it twitch in the confinements of his pants. Removing her hand, she grabbed the edge of his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. His stiff length bounced free as Joey moved her body to lie next to him. Licking gently at his Adam's apple, her hand moved back to his length. As she started stroking him, he moved his lips to her own, kissing her feverishly.

Pacey knew he was dreaming. There was no way he was half naked, lying on the living room couch next to Joey while she stroked his dick. But whether it was a dream or not, he just hoped Gretchen was far from coming home.

Joey continued to caress him, mesmerized by the swollen tip and the silkiness of his skin. As the tip began to leak, she swiped her thumb over it, lubricating the underside as she continued to rub at it. His guttural moan escaped his lips as his head fell back. It took all of his strength to keep from thrusting into her palm. Moving his hand under her shirt, he pinched at her nipples roughly. Diving into her bra, he palmed her breast, squeezing the mound in his hand as his fingers moved over her nipple. She gasped noisily as she tore her eyes away from her hand, staring into Pacey's lust filled eyes. He pulled her mouth to his, flicking his tongue over her lips as he tugged at her other nipple.

"I want to lick your nipples." Joey's breath caught in her throat as he began to remove her shirt. Lost in her lust filled haze, she helped him out of her bra before scooting her body up towards him. Replacing her hand back on his cock, she began to stroke quicker. Pacey's mouth sealed over Joey's nipple, sucking fiercely on the hard peak. She bit her lower lip, moaning deep in her throat. She arched her back against his mouth as he worked his tongue over her chest.

Dropping her head forward, she looked down into his eyes. "I want to see you come, Pacey." He began to worry her nipple between his teeth until she grabbed at his cock again. He gasped as her hand stroked up and down his length, her eyes never leaving her bobbing hand. His eyes flickered down to her lips as he watched her tongue extend from her mouth. She licked at the corner of her mouth, stroking his cock faster and faster. Pacey began to moan repeatedly with her rhythm, his hips thrusting up into her hand. As his body began to tense up, she leaned down and licked her tongue over his belly button. Pacey lost it, his body convulsing as he came over his belly and legs. As he finished, Joey's hand began to slow down, working over it slowly and rubbing at the sensitive tip. He pulled her lips to his own, kissing her passionately.

Pacey pulled away from her, caressing her breasts tenderly. "Wow," he said, trying to catch his breath. "That was…the most amazing… sexy…wow… I can't even describe how…wow." Joey smiled shyly, pressing her half naked body against him. "I should… go…clean up." Sitting back she let him get up from the couch.

He changed quickly into a fresh wife beater and a pair of long pajama pants. Smiling to himself, he though about what just happened. With the full intention of getting her back, he walked back into the living room. "Oh, Josephine?" But when he walked around the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Joey was already dressed, flipping through the TV stations. Seated next to her was Gretchen. "Gretchen," he said, his eyes flickering towards Joey's.

"She made it home just in time for 'Friends'. Great timing, eh Pace?" She wiggled her fingers at him with a smile. As he walked towards her, he noticed her bra poking out from under the throw pillow. Pushing it into the cushions, he sat next to her.

"Yeah, Gretch. Had you come home a few minutes earlier, you might have had to watch something you didn't want to." Joey bit her lip to keep from laughing as the show finally came on.

Fini


	6. Great Sex-Pectations

Great Sex-Pectations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Great X-Pectations (#406).

**Rating:** M

"You know how we used to play barnacle for your thoughts?" Joey said, looking down at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't exactly have any barnacle on me, but I could offer you this lovely glow necklace." She handed it to him.

"Oh, which I will gladly accept." He took the necklace and placed it on his head like a crown.

"Oh. Gives you that whole Caesar look again."

"Ohh…" he said, surprised. They both laugh. Joey sunk down in the couch next to him.

"So, I did my part. Now I think you're supposed to tell me something deep and profound."

"You want to hear something deep and profound, huh? I miss 'True Love', Jo. I mean, right now, sitting under the stars," he placed his arm around her. "Arm around you… I tell ya. I miss 'True Love' something fierce.

"I miss her too, Pacey." She snuggled against him, resting her hand on his chest. They both stare up at the stars, completely ignoring the pulse of the music from the rave behind them. "But you know, we'll always have the memories."

"Yes, we will. You picked me on that boat."

"And you kissed me on that boat."

Snuggling his lips close to her ear, whispering. "And you watched me on that boat."

Joey wet her lips with her tongue, biting gently at her lower lip as she smiled shyly at him. Grabbing his face between her hands, she kissed him timidly before watching a couple walk by.

He tilted her eyes back towards him, "I'm right here, Jo. It's just you and me." She looked away again before pulling his body closer and kissing him brazenly. Leaning her back against the arm of the couch, he pulled her legs over his lap, resting his hand on her hip as they continued to kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, just how she liked. Their lips continued to move over each other's, their tongues fighting for dominance. As he moved his mouth along her jaw line, his hand moved below her, slipping into her back pocket and massaging her firm ass with his fingers.

He had never witnessed Joey be so brazen with her affections. Completely blocking out the rave in the distance, they lost each other in their kisses. As he ran his tongue over her ear lobe, she slipped her fingers up the arm of his shirt, massaging his bicep with her hand. With his lips pressed to her ear, he whispered faintly, "I want to do naughty things to you."

Joey gasped lightly, closing her eyes as she bit her lower lip. Her voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible above the beating of her heart. "Like what?"

Pacey glanced past Joey, noticing that most of the crowd had gone back inside the rave, except for a sparse few that remained in the distance. He removed his hand from her back pocket, moving it around to the apex of her thighs. Pressing against the seam above her clit he rubbed generously. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she moaned softly as he sucked at her earlobe and continued his ministrations.

Her head finally registering that they were in an open space and she reluctantly pushed his hand away. "Pacey, someone will see us."

Nibbling gently at her neck and trailing kisses over her hot skin, he whispered, "But what if I could promise you no one would see?" When Joey didn't answer, he continued. "You're thinking about it now, aren't? Because your panties are all wet and you're just dying to feel my fingers inside of you." She let out a ragged breath, pulling his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes; so full of lust and aching with passion.

Leaning away from her, he unbuttoned his shirt, removing it from his arms, leaving him in his white wife beater. The slight chill from the night did not affect his hot skin, but as Joey's hands moved over his sides, he shivered. Draping his shirt over her lap, he moved back into her arms, kissing her lips as his hand snaked under the cloth. As he began to rub at her jeans, he kissed her feverishly; their mouths working in unison to stay in control.

He moved his fingers to the button, plucking it undone and slowly tugging the zipper down its raspy teeth. As he felt Joey tense, he pushed the hair away from her face, looking into her eyes instinctively. The last thing she heard before he slipped his fingers inside her pants was, "It's just you and me." He moved his hand over her moist panties, clamping his mouth over her own as he sucked at her tongue. Pulling his hand back for a moment, he dove them back inside; this time between the silky blue barrier of her panties and her skin. His fingers moving over her soft curls as he sought out her clit. As he flicked his middle finger over it, Joey's hips thrust up towards his hand as she gasped for breath. Leaning back to check their surroundings, he smiled at her. "You gotta work with me here, Jo. I mean, the people are pretty far away, but that ain't gonna last if you start humping my hand." Before she could get out a wise comment to his teasing, he dragging the short nail of his finger back over her clit. She yelped, instantly covering her mouth with her hand. His smile was disarming, and she tried to relax. His finger began to move again, caressing her slick folds and reveling in her wetness. As his fingers moved lower, he moved back into her arms and began kissing her again. Poised at her entrance, she pushed his hand against her, slipping his long finger inside. She let out a soft gasp, her toes tightening up as she tried to control her breathing. Licking delicately at her lips, he began to move his finger in and out of her tight opening. Dropping one of her legs off the side of the couch, she opened herself up to him more. As he pulled his finger out, she sighed from its absence. He moved a second finger to her opening, penetrating her slightly, before pulling out again. She exhaled with impatience, tugging gently at his arm and rocking her hips once against him. Pacey smiled slyly, moving his lips back to her ear. "Oh, did you like that?" She nodded, her teeth biting down on her lip seductively. "Did you want me to do it again?" he whispered breathlessly, flicking his tongue over her earlobe.

"Yes!" she hissed, her body craving for more contact. Pacey slipped his fingers back inside, catching her groan between their mouths as they kissed. As he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, he pulled back to watch. Her eyes had glazed over with lust and her breath exhaled with the rhythm of his strokes. Without missing a beat, he swiped his thumb over her clit. A hiccupped gasp escaped her lips as she silently begged for more.

He moved his lips back to her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, you do like that," he whispered, smiling to himself. "Just imagine what my mouth would feel like." He swiped his thumb over her clit again, his strokes gaining depth and speed. "You're thinking about that now, aren't you? My lips on your clit, sucking gently at it. My tongue fucking itself inside you. Tasting you. Loving you." He looked away for a moment, seeing the last stragglers of people disappear inside. Licking his tongue seductively over her ear, he continued to swipe at her clit. "They're all gone now, Joey. They've all gone inside. Do you know what that means?" Joey shook her head, her eyes falling closed as she whimpered as quietly as possible. "That means you can come for me now. Cause it's just you and me." He continued his thrusting, scraping his nail over her clit again and again as he captured her mouth against his. Her hips began to thrust wildly against his hand, her nails digging into his arm as she moaned into his mouth with the rhythm of their thrusts. Her body convulsed as her orgasm claimed her, Pacey's fingers never faltering as she continued to shake.

When her orgasm subsided, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he stroked her back. She smiled up at him, laughing quietly as she buttoned and zipped her jeans back up. "What?" he asked, pushing her tousled hair back into place with his hands.

Clasping his fingers with her own, she giggled, "I guess trying new things isn't so bad after all."

"Nope," he smiled, resting back against the couch. "Especially since you, Ms. Potter, are a naughty thing."

Fini


	7. You Had Me At C'Mere

You Had Me At C'Mere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from You Had Me At Goodbye (#407).

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Note:** C'mere is the last thing Pacey said as he took Joey into his arms on that pier in front of her house, that fateful night in Season 3. The moment when their friendship was resurrected.

Pacey stood at the bathroom door, waiting for the occupant inside to finish.

Joey walked up to him timidly, "anybody in there?"

"Uh, yeah, and there's only room for one. Which I guess is kinda a recurring theme these days." He stood in front of her awkwardly, hesitant to show his feelings.

"Pace, I'm really sorry…"

He placed his hands instinctively on her waist. "Hold on a second. Let me go first this time. Jo, I'm sorry for how I reacted to the whole peer rec thing. I think it was just kinda a left hook to the hot button and… I reacted like, Pacey."

"You know who that guy you reacted like is going to be in 10 years, Pace? The person who knows me best." She smiled up at him, feeding off the warmth in his eyes. "Dawson knows my past. My future lies with you. Think about it, you know you didn't even like me three years ago."

Moving closer to her, he caressed the skin of her hand. "Well, you always tease the ones you love." She tilted her head up and they kissed each other breathlessly.

"And you always have to deal with the ones you used to love."

Pacey's eyes drifted off towards the dining area. He saw Dawson talking to Andie and realized what he must do. He turned back to Joey and nodded as she kissed his forehead.

When the occupant of the bathroom exited, he pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. He dropped his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts, holding her hands in front of him with his own. "I think you should re-ask Dawson to write your peer rec. Cause you're right. He's been with you through all those things you talked about. He was actively there for you. But I need you to know that I was there for you, too." Joey's eyes were questioning, asking Pacey to continue. "When you broke your arm in the third grade, do you remember me coming to school shortly after with a black eye?" She nodded, her eyes dropping to the side as she thought of that day. "Peter Masik. I remember him challenging you that day. He kept making fun of you, that you couldn't jump off the swing. That you were too scared. And then you did it, and you fell and broke your arm. You tried not to cry in front of all the boys, but the tears leaked out of your eyes. Dawson took you home, but I stayed behind. I was so mad that he taunted you like that." He stroked her cheek with his fingers, staring into her glowing eyes as she realized what he had done. She rubbed gently at his right eye, remembering how dark and swollen it had been. She pulled him forward, kissing the soft skin of his eye lid. Clasping her finger in his own, he continued. "When you went away to Lake Emmingville…" he dropped his head, slightly embarrassed. "*I* sent you the licorice and the stuff to make S'mores. I just put Dawson's name on it because I knew you wouldn't accept it otherwise. Hanging out with Dawson that week was so boring without you. So even though I made fun of you when you returned early, I was really glad to see you."

"Pacey, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chin delicately.

"It didn't really matter," he said as he kissed her nose.

"It does now." She kissed his mouth tenderly, swiping her tongue over his soft lips.

Capturing her tongue in his mouth, he sucked on it gently before pulling away. "I told Dawson you were wearing a training bra that day. You know him. He was completely oblivious to your pert little boobs," he said, laughing softly at her as she smacked his arm in shock. He pulled her against him again, slipping one of his legs between hers and moving his lips over her throat.

She pulled his head up, resting her forehead against his as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed you these past couple of days."

"I missed you, too, babe." He nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing her again. She returned his kisses, moving her hands over his back and relishing in their closeness. "But there's one last thing you should know." He dropped his head, unable to watch her eyes. "I was at the hospital when your mom… passed away. You didn't come to school that day and I rode my bike out there afterwards. I saw you in the hallway. You were crying with Bessie and I knew it had happened. I wanted to go to you so badly. To be there for you. But I was so afraid that it wasn't what you wanted. I rode as fast as I could to Dawson's house. He asked me to come with him back to your house. He said you would want me there. But I didn't believe him. I just thought I would make things worse." He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek, unable to keep his own tears from falling. "So you were right. He was there for you when I couldn't be. But I was only thinking of you first. It's always been about you, Joey. All those years that I thought I was trying to look good in Dawson's eyes. It was never about him. It was always about you. I'm just sorry you thought that I didn't care about…"

Joey cut off his words with her lips, kissing him feverishly. Their tears mixing with each other's. Their hands saying more than their words ever could.

Pulling back, she wiped her tears dry. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on us. For being strong enough for the both of us. And for showing me what True Love really is."

He looked at her one more time before they had to leave. "Without you, there wouldn't be True Love."

Fini


	8. The Usual Suspects

The Usual Suspects

By: Gina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.

**Summary:** This is a missing scene from The Unusual Suspects (#408).  
**Rating**: NC-17

"You're late!"

"I know! I know! That evil Cruella DeValentine caught me picking up my paycheck at the Yacht Club, and then sat me down for a 20 minute lecture on how to dry a fork. That woman has serious delusions of grandeur." Joey pulled off her jacket as Pacey unbuttoned his shirt. Kicking her shoes off quickly, she tackled him onto the couch. "How much time do we have?" she asked, kissing his neck and tugging his wife beater over his head.

"10 minutes."

"Ooh, plenty of time." She swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts to him.

"I seem to think otherwise, but…" His words were cut off with a groan as Joey clamped her hand over his crotch and massaged his erection firmly. She licked her lips seductively before pulling his head down to her nipples. "…what do I know?" His words were muffled by his lips on her breasts. Kissing the flesh and nipping at her rosy peeks, he pushed her hand away that had continued to work at his bulging erection. His tongue darted from his mouth as he licked at her nipples, relishing in the hardness of each tip. She cradled his head against her breasts, sighing as he sucked on her heated flesh.

Pulling away, she moved off his body and to the other end of the couch, beckoning him with her finger. He smiled wolfishly as he moved on top of her, crushing her breasts against his chest as they kissed. Skin against skin, Joey rubbed her taunt nipples against Pacey's chest; their lips continued to move over each other's. She moaned as he kissed her; her lips swollen and red from their passionate ritual. All the things that she had experienced, all the things that she continued to experience, nothing could compare to Pacey's kisses. Full and soft, she could never get enough of his mouth. The way it fit against her own; the way his tongue knew where to lick, where to move, where to love. He sucked the breath from her lungs, the love from her soul and nothing could be wrong in his arms. Her hands moved over him, caressing his back, massaging his skin and sliding through his hair. And yet she couldn't get enough. Couldn't be touched enough, caressed enough, loved enough.

Pacey moved his hand to her breast, pinching and plucking and caressing each nipple, his mouth tasting her lips, her love, her soul. Every nerve in his body was on end as he lay in her arms; his erection pressed firmly against her hip. It took every ounce of his strength to remain still, his body overloaded with sensory pleasure. But Joey shifted underneath him, moving his hardened bulge against her center. He broke their kiss as he gasped for breath. She extended her tongue from her mouth, flicking it softly against his lips as her hands moved down his back. She spread her thighs, opening herself up to him as her hands disappear inside the back of his pants. She grabbed his ass, squeezing the flesh gently as she locked her ankles around him. As he moved once against her, she moaned into his mouth, capturing his tongue and sucking on it. He pushed the hair out of her eyes softly, gazing down at her as he rocked against her again. Squeezing his ass, she pushed him down against her again, kissing his lips passionately and without hesitation.

Suddenly Pacey pulled away, looking over the back of the couch and out into the driveway. "FUCK!" Scrambling off Joey, he threw her shirt at her. As she looked over the couch, she saw Gretchen's car come to a stop. She pulled her shirt on quickly, realizing too late that it was inside out. Pacey sat on the couch, buttoning the last few buttons as Gretchen walked in.

"I thought you were going out with Dawson?"

"I was. I am. He's in the car. I just forgot something." Noticing their disheveled appearance, she laughed. "Why, did I interrupt your little make out session?" Joey looked up at her quickly, before looking away. "What? I used to be a teenager, too, you know. Not to mention you both look guilty as sin." She went into her room as Joey tried to comb through her hair with her fingers. When Gretchen walked back out, she threw a condom at Pacey before walking quickly out the door. "Be safe!" she laughed as she pulled the door shut.

Pacey threw the condom on the coffee table before putting his shoes on. When the car had pulled away, Joey turned to Pacey and laughed. "That was… close." She took her top off and flipped the material right side out. He eyed her bare skin for a moment before reaching out and caressing her nipple. She stopped and watched him until he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry. My hands have a mind of their own." He turned away from her as she put her shirt back on. "We should go. Doug's gonna be waiting."

As he began to stand up, she pulled him back down. "I'm not sorry that Gretchen showed up." She blew the air out of her mouth in frustration. "Sometimes you make me so crazy. I just want to keep going." She grabbed the condom and rubbed it between her fingers. "It scares me how much I want you. How I ache for your body against mine. But we're not ready. I'm not ready. And I don't want you to think that I'm teasing you. Or that I want you any less. And I don't want things to get so far out of control that we… go too far."

Pacey ran his fingers gently down her face, swiping his thumb over her lips once before kissing them softly. "Joey, I love you. And I'm not trying to push you into something you're not ready for. Because we're not ready for sex. I know we've been pushing forward, but if you want to slow things down, I completely understand."

"I like where we are. I enjoy fooling around with you as much as we have." She blushed, laughing quietly to herself. "I just needed to know that you weren't expecting that next huge step too soon." He nodded, smiling at her. She leaned towards him, cupping his semi-hard erection with her hand. "Cause I could get pretty used to where we are right now."

He placed his hand over hers, squeezing himself gently and groaning softly. "Me too. Me too."

Fini


	9. Kiss Kiss, Love Love

Kiss Kiss, Love Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.  
**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang (#409).

**Rating:** PG-13 

Pacey stepped out of the car, buttoning his jacket and tugging the sleeves down. Closing the door, he walked up the steps to the Potter B&amp;B. Before he had a chance to knock, the door opened and Joey slipped outside. He whistled appreciatively, his gaze following her body down to her feet and back up again.

"It's just a dress."

"Uh uh. It's this sexy scarf thingy I like," ducking away as Joey swatted him. He laughed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips. She dropped her head, exhaling loudly. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, slipping her hair behind her ear. "I'm just nervous."

He tilted his head down to catch her eye. "Why?"

She finally looked up at him before looking away. "There's going to be a lot of important people there tonight, Pace. I just want to make a good impression."

"Hey. Look at me." Joey sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at him. "You're going to be amazing tonight. Everyone is going to love you. All those colleges are going to be beating down your door for you to pick them. Look at all you've accomplished this year. This LIFE, for that matter! You've got enormous talent. You're smart. Beautiful." He kissed her lips quickly. "You're an amazing aunt. Friend. Not to mention you have a studly boyfriend." He kissed her neck as she giggled. "So will you calm down? Everything's going to be just fine."

She hugged him tightly, resting her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed at his neck, just below his ear where he liked. He moved his head back to kiss her lips. Grabbing her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. As he brushed his lips over hers, Joey's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the sensation. Moving his lips, he continued to kiss her face, lowering his hands to her back and enveloping her in his arms. Working his way down, he moved his lips over her neck, darting his tongue over her skin. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to her throat. Nibbling gently, he worked towards her shoulder, nudging the thin strap of her dress out of the way with his nose. The strap fell off her shoulder, dangling softly against her arm as he kissed her skin. Running his hand slowly up her arm, he fingered the strap loosely as he kissed her shoulder, before replacing the strap back in place.

"How do you do that?" she asked, gazing into the pools of his eyes.

"Do what?" he whispered, leaning forward to leave tiny kisses on her jaw line.

"Make everything okay. Not just with your words. But with your eyes, too."

"I think you give me far too much credit." He nudged her nose with his own before kissing her forehead. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Well they weren't so obvious to me."

"Well, what can I say? Your sister pays me good money to date you." She smacked his arm as he laughed. Holding his arm out for her to take, "Come Cinderella. The ball awaits."

Fini


	10. Self-Indulgence

Self-Indulgence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got shit.  
**Summary:** This is a missing scene from Self-Reliance (#410).

**Rating:** M

Pacey packed up all of Joey's notes and placed them in her backpack. He laid a blanket on the floor and sprawled out on top of it. Resting his head on his bent arm, he stared into the fire.

Joey walked out of Alex's bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. When she walked into the living room, she snuck up on Pacey and tackled him from behind. He laughed lightly, flipping her over his body and laying her in front of him. She giggled softly, scooting up close to him and draping an arm over him.

"Is Alex asleep?"

"Yep. All tucked in."

"And you've studied enough for your test tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, Thoreau is permanently engraved in my brain."

"And it's barely 9 o'clock and we have the rest of the night to ourselves?"

"Straight until the morning." She scooted closer, smiling at his implication.

"Well, Miss Potter. Maybe I should hang out here with you. You know, make sure you stay out of trouble." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to do anything too difficult." She moved her hand over his chest, working along his back and down to his ass.

He pressed against her, his erection growing steadily against her thigh. He brushed his lips over her own before whispering, "Well, then you'll just have to surrender to me now." He locked his lips over hers, kissing her deeply. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him as they continued to make out. She lay on top of him, crushing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him passionately. Her fingers moved through his hair then down his arms until their hands were clasping. They continued to kiss like this, their lips constantly moving, their tongues swiping over each other's, their bodies melting into one.

In one swift movement, Pacey rolled them over, shifting a leg between hers and rubbing it against the junction of her thighs. Their hands still clasped together, he moved them above their heads, holding them lightly against the floor. He moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling the tender flesh with his teeth. She sighed with pleasure as she hooked her free leg over his own. He continued to kiss her neck, sucking at the soft skin and causing Joey's desire to rumble through her belly. Her hands lightly pinned to the floor, she allowed him to move above her. Grasping her hands with one of his, he used his free hand to slip under her shirt. Licking along the V outline of her sweater, he grasped one of her breasts, pinching gently at her hardening nipple. She moaned softly, squirming beneath him, wanting to feel his hands against her bare skin. Nudging the sweater up, he scooted his body down to kiss her belly, his tongue dipping into her navel. Her hands now free, she moved them to his hair, only to be pushed away lightly; wanted her full attention on herself alone. Slipping the sweater up her slender body, she arched off the ground to allow him to free the soft material from her. Sitting up, he swung his legs around and lifted hers over his, straddling Joey around his waist as he sat her up against him. She scooted her body forward, her heat pressed against his erection, her ankles hooked behind his butt.

She pushed Pacey's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it to the side before stripping his wife beater off. Pacey flicked his tongue over her lips, silently requesting access to her mouth. She smiled teasingly at him, clamping her lips shut and tilting her head back. He reached quickly for her breasts, pinching both nipples through the thin cotton bra. She gasped, her mouth falling open for his waiting tongue to delve inside. He continued to kiss her, rolling his tongue over her own before she started to suck on it. He unclasped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and discarding it on the floor. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her even closer; enjoying the sensation of her hot center against his throbbing length, her mile long legs securing him against her. Their bodies pressed against each other, skin against skin, as their lips continued to move over each others.

Slipping his hands behind her back, he arched her body against him, lowering his head to run his tongue over her nipple. The soft bud puckered even more as he blew against the wet tip, moving to reciprocate the same on the other. He nibbled on her breasts, worrying the tight peek between his teeth before sucking fiercely. She gasped, rolling her head back as he lowered her to the ground. Situating himself between her legs, he laid on top of her as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. She gasped and moaned, wanting to close her eyes, but never able to stop watching him. Wanting to touch him, but enjoying his request to please her alone.

He moved down her body, kissing every inch of her stomach and running his tongue along the edge of her jeans. Her stomach rippled with desire; her legs instinctively falling open even wider. In one swift motion, Pacey ran the flat of his tongue seductively against the thick seam of her jeans, at the apex of her thighs. She rolled her hips, gasping as she watched his tongue disappear into his mouth. He stared up at her, running his fingers along the edge of her jeans; to the zipper and out, back and forth. She bit her lip roughly, nodding her head at his obvious request.

He plucked the button of her jeans open, slowly lowering the zipper down. Pulling the fabric open, he grasped the edge and pulled them down her soft legs. She bent her knees, helping him remove the rough denim. When her legs were free, he ran his hand up her thigh torturously slow. She whimpered as he palmed her soft mound, rubbing his hand up to the top of her panties and back down again. He rubbed his thumb gently over the fabric, right above her clit, causing her hips to thrust up against his hand. The fabric was moist from her excitement and he continued to push his fingers against her. Occasionally he would slip a finger under the elastic, feeling her moisture and revealing in the softness of her outer lips. Joey continued to whimper from the torture. Her head fell back, trying to control herself from putting Pacey in a headlock between her thighs. When her eyes were turned away from him, he clamped his mouth over her mound, pushing his tongue against her clit repeatedly. Her moan came out breathy and strained, her neck snapping down to look at him with wide eyes.

Pacey himself could only take this torture so long. He needed to taste her completely. Skimming up her legs, he peeled her panties off of her, then hooked her thighs over his shoulders and opened herself up to him. Without hesitation, he ran his tongue over her lips, the flat of his tongue tasting her opening as the tip flicked once over her clit. "Ohhhhh!" Joey moaned, stifling the end by biting her lower lip. Slipping his hands under her ass, he fed upon her. His tongue extended and stiff, he slipped it in and out of her tight opening. She panted with each thrust, her hips moving in time with his tongue. He slipped his thumb over her clit, rubbing briskly before moving away.

Running his finger over her lips, he pushed gently at her opening. As it disappeared inside of her, she moaned deep in her throat. He thrust slowly into her, curling his finger up to press against her slick walls. He moved his mouth back to her clit, lapping slowly at the engorged nubbin as he slipped a second finger inside. Joey squirmed above him, her fingers plucking roughly at each nipple, her back arched off the floor as her hips rolled against his mouth. As he increased his speed, he clamped his mouth over her clit, sucking on it fiercely as she began calling out his name. Biting on her hand, she tried to muffle her screaming, panting repeatedly as her body began to quake. She clamped her thighs around his head, locking her ankles as she thrust up against his mouth. Feeling her orgasm erupting around him, he moved his tongue down to her opening, lapping up her sweet juices as he stroked her clit with his thumb. Her body continued to tremble as his tongue snaked inside her, his thumb relentless on her clit. Her body jerked with the aftershocks of her orgasm as Pacey slowed his thumb to a stop, and licked delicately at the last traces of her excitement. Her body went limp as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes staying closed longer with each blink.

As Pacey moved up her body, kissing random spots along the way, she smiled down at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her lips to kiss. As he turned her body so that he could spoon against her, she licked her lips, touching them gently with her fingers as she tasted herself. She giggled softly before turning around in his arms to face him.

"And what's so funny, Potter?"

"I'm just laughing at my own stupidity."

"How's that?"

"We could have been doing THAT for 8 MONTHS!" She blushed as he stroked her back and smiled.

"Well that, my dear, is an indulgence you can have whenever you please. Just so long as you promise to not snap my neck in your exuberance." He laughed softly at her look of embarrassment. His laughter stopped as she grasped his erection through his jeans. He allowed her to move her hand for a moment before taking her wrist and pulling it away. "That, we're going to save for another day." She made a face at him, pouting her lip out slightly. He kissed it quickly before snuggling her against him. "Honestly, babe. I'm just too tired! You wore me out!" He laughed at her giggle, resting his chin against her head, perfectly content to make her happy. For the rest of his life.

Fini


	11. The Tao of Joey

**The Tao of Joey**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got sh!t.  
**Summary:** This is a missing scene from The Tao of Dawson (#411).

**Rating:** M

Joey fumbled for the phone, answering it after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey! I'm glad you called." The smile in her voice was evident as she lay back on her bed.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was just lying in bed, thinking of you." Her voice held a trace of raspiness that Pacey was quite familiar with. He could hear her squirm and shift on her bed with a sigh.

"Oh really? What about me?" He played along, lowering his own voice to a soft growl.

She paused a moment, slightly shy from the thoughts she had been thinking before he called. "Just about the other night. When Bessie was out of town."

"Oh, would that be the night you kicked me out? Or the night we got into a fight?"

She sighed in frustration, knowing he was going to torture her. "No, the last night."

He smiled to himself, knowing how much he could torture her. "What about that night? Were you thinking about…studying?"

"Nooo…"

"Oh, then perhaps you were thinking about the dinner we cooked?" He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her sighs of frustration.

"Actually, I was thinking about when you licked me out." Joey's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and desire. She knew she had to be ballsy if she was going to win this struggle.

Pacey's mouth went dry at her words. He couldn't believe she just came out and said it. He shifted his erection as he tried to keep his cool. But the memory just flooded back to him. "Oh really? So what were you thinking about it?"

"How much I want you to do it again," she whispered breathlessly. She shifted her hips, feeling her panties soaked with desire. "How much I wish you were here to do it right now."

Pacey exhaled loudly, thinking about it. "I wish I was there, too. Does it make you all wet thinking about it?"

"Yeah…I'm…really wet."

"Does it make you even hornier to think how hard I am right now, hearing that?"

Joey's breath came out choppy and staggered. She rubbed her thighs together a moment before arching her back. "Oh, yeah…"

"Baby, will you do something for me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes fell closed as she squirmed on the bed.

"I want you to rub your pussy for me. And I want to hear you come."

Joey gasped, like a shot of electricity had just flown through her body. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she finally answered, "Okay."

"So are you wearing one of those little tops…that you always wear to bed?" She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "I want you to take it off for me." He could hear the soft sound of the material being removed from her body. She indicated her completion with a sigh. "Are your nipples all hard right now? Thinking about what I would do to them if I was there?"

"Yes," she whispered, hooking the phone between her ear and her shoulder so that her hands were free. She moved her hands to her breasts, grabbing a handful before pinching her rosy peeks.

"I'd be licking them and biting them. Sucking on them so hard you'd be begging for mercy." Pacey groaned into the phone, his erection now straining against his pants. His voice stayed low and husky, as he listened to Joey whimper and sigh.

Joey plucked at each nipple, moaning and arching her back. Pacey's voice was driving her crazy with desire and she couldn't help but pinch each bud until she was gasping. "I like when you suck on my nipples. You know how sensitive they are."

"Mmm-hmm. God, I wish I was there."

"I wish you were here, too." Her breathing was heavy as she continued to fondle her breasts.

"Joey, will you take your pants off for me?" He could hear her rustling as she did so. "What about your panties? You don't need those either. Just slide them right off your legs. Because I want you completely naked and just aching for me to touch you. But don't touch yourself yet." She whimpered as she dropped her panties to the floor, wanting so badly to touch herself. "Are you thinking about my lips? Kissing your body all over? Nibbling on your belly button? Running my tongue up your thighs." She gasped, clenching her fists to keep from touching herself. "Mmm, you look so good, baby. Good enough to eat. I'd spread your thighs so wide and just attack your clit with my mouth." She moaned, squirming at his words, her lips quivering for attention. "Joey, I want you to touch yourself now. Use your fingers on yourself, just like I would."

Joey's fingers dove to her sex, instantly sliding two fingers inside of her. She moaned into the phone, her fingers quickly thrusting as her body gyrated against her hand. "Oh, God."

"Are you thinking about me, baby? Thinking how my fingers would feel inside of you? Thrusting. Feeling your slick walls. Making you come." He listened as her breathing accelerated. "What about your clit, though? Don't you want me to rub that? How about I rub it with my tongue?"

Joey moved her other hand to her clit, pinching the hard nub between her finger and thumb. She was panting now as she continued to thrust her fingers inside her, her other hand caressing her clit again and again. "Oh, Pacey. I'm gonna come…"

"Let me hear you come. Just keep thinking about me tasting you. Lavishing you with my tongue. Sucking on that clit with my mouth."

Joey was bucking against her hand. She tried to muffle her screams, but they came out with each thrust. She began calling out his name as her orgasm washed over her. Her thighs closed around her hands as she continued rubbing her clit, not wanting the feeling to end. She let out soft, breathy grunts as her climax diminished. Her body falling limp, she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow. Wow. Can I tell you how hot that was, listening to you?" She giggled quietly. "No, I'm serious. That was the sexiest thing ever. I'm so… hard right now, you have no idea."

She smiled to herself, thinking about how she could affect Pacey like that. As he continued to talk, his voice started to fade. She struggled to hear him better. But he grew softer and softer. Suddenly she blinked her eyes open and they were assaulted with light.

Lifting her head she looked up to find Drue staring down at her. Realizing it was all a dream, she made a face at him.

"I thought it was just a nightmare," she commented on her surroundings. She quickly glanced down to make sure she was still clothed. As if it wasn't disappointment enough that she was still stuck in the storage room with Drue, she would have killed to make that dream come true.

Drue was staring at her, thinking about what he had witnessed a few moments ago. She had been squirming and making little happy sounds. She must have had _some_ dream.

Fini


	12. The Glee of Pacey

The Glee of Pacey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got sh!t.  
**Summary:** This is a missing scene from The Te of Pacey (#412).

**Rating:** M

When the final firework had gone off, Pacey and Joey said goodbye to the family before climbing into the Witter Wagoneer to go home. They drove in comfortable silence back to the B&amp;B, their hands entwined together. When they arrived home, the house was quiet and dark. Pacey shut the engine off and sat back in his seat. Raising his hand to her lips, Joey kissed it softly. "I'm sorry things were such a bust tonight."

"No, it was fine."

"Liar." She gave a half-hearted smile. "You told me you didn't want a party. I should have just listened to you."

"Shh. Come here." He took Joey into his arms and hugged her. "I still appreciate your effort." He kissed the tip of her nose before moving down to kiss her lips tenderly. "So, thanks."

Joey pulled away from him and pulled her jacket off. Shoving it behind her, she crawled between the seats into the back. Pacey hesitated a moment before pulling off his own coat and attempting to follow her. She giggled as he struggled to get his long legs though the gap, finally able to sit next to her. "Oh yeah, laugh it up…" His words were squelched by Joey's lips suddenly pressed to his. He pulled her against him, leaning back against the door as he returned her kisses. Breaking away for air, he pushed a wisp of hair out of her eyes, before she moved her lips to his neck. "Potter, are you trying to seduce me?" he joked.

In between kisses, her words came out raspy and muffled. "Maybe. Let me know if you want me to stop." Her hands skimmed down his sides and under his shirt. Feeling her nimble fingers on his skin, he sighed.

"Sure, I'll let you know," he whispered roughly. He pressed his head against the window as she nibbled on his ear. Wetting his lips with his tongue, his hands went to her waist, tracing small circles on her hips before sliding under her sweater.

Joey moved her lips back to Pacey's, kissing them while she adjusted her body against his. As their lips moved against each other's, her hand trailed down his chest and stomach to the button of his fly. Popping the button open, she quickly made work of his zipper before diving her fingers inside.

Realizing that they were outside of her sister's B&amp;B, Pacey tried to brush her hand away, suddenly wondering if Bodie owned a gun. But Joey's fingers were too quick for him and she already had a hold of his growing erection.

Pacey broke his lips away from Joey, panting, trying to listen to the voice of reason in his head. Looking for the strength to push Joey's hand away and zip himself back up. But as he tried to ignore Joey's hand that gripped him, he didn't realize she was sliding down his body. "Joey…we should…probably not…do this here." He was successful in removing her hand, but too late to realize it was only because she needed both hands to tug his pants and boxers down. He was a helpless man, trying to cling to the fabric that Joey had already worked off his hips. Suddenly aware that her head was poised right over his aching cock, he groaned as she took it in her hand again.

Joey stared in wonderment at the silky flesh. As much as they had done already, she had never been this close to examine him before. Her hand still gripping him she lightly brushed her thumb over the sensitive tip, enjoying the feel of him twitching in her hand and the sound of his gasp.

"Joey, what are you…doing?" He knew he should fight her off. He knew she'd be the death of him.

"Anatomy." She closed her lips tentatively around the tip of Pacey's cock and sucked lightly. Her motions caused him to groan and she repeated them.

Pacey's breath was ragged as he fought to control himself. "Joey, you don't have to…"

She removed her mouth and looked up at him. The glow of the moon was haloing his head against the window. "But I want to." She took a lazy lick across the leaking tip before closing her mouth over him again. Pacey's exhale came out in a scratchy groan and he hit his head back against the window with a thump.

Now in unfamiliar territory, Joey experimented with him. Running her lips and tongue over his length, stroking him with her hand and sucking on the silky head. She was surprised by the taste, and even more surprised at how good he felt against her tongue. She watched him for signs of pleasure, repeating movements when he moaned or doubling her efforts. More than anything, it was making her extremely aroused to see him and hear him in such a state of enjoyment.

Over time, Joey became bolder with her movements. Closing her lips around his cock, she increased the friction she was causing him. She fought to take more and more of him into her mouth and began to move her hand in unison with her lips.

Pacey watched the sight unfold in front of him. Her beautiful head bobbing up and down on his thick length, her rosy lips closed tightly around him, her small fist stroking faster and faster. He tried to control his hips from moving, but they began making small thrusts upward into her mouth. But it was when those doe eyes of hers looked up at him with such lust that threw him over the edge. He pushed at her shoulder, trying to move her away. She steadied her position, her mouth working quicker.

Pacey cried out as he came, his hips jerking as he released himself into her mouth. Joey was caught off guard for a moment before continuing her movements as she sucked him clean. He groaned as her tongue swiped over his sensitive tip a few times before she finally released him.

Kissing his navel, she gently tugged his boxers back up, tucking him neatly inside. He helped her with his jeans, tugging them back into place but not even bothering with the button or zipper. He motioned her back into his arms and she moved against him shyly. "You know, you didn't have to do that."

"I know."

"And you never have to do that again if you don't want to."

"I know."

"But if the thought ever crosses your mind, just let me know." He laughed as she smacked him. He kissed her lips tenderly as he held her tight. "I gotta say… That is, by far, the best birthday gift I've ever received." She giggled, kissing him again.

"Happy birthday, Pace."

Fini


	13. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. I ain't got sh!t. **

**Rating: PG****  
****Summary: This is a missing scene from Hopeless (#413). It's a shorty before the nookie scene next episode! :)**

"I don't really know what's… wrong, but… I just keep holding back. I'm sorry, but I'm scared."

"Good! Do you think I'm not scared? I'm terrified, Jo!"

"You are?"

"Yeah!"

"So then, can we just be scared together?"

They embraced each other tightly, seeking comfort in the feel of each other's arms around one another. Joey clung to him, squeezing him tighter, needing to feel secure in his arms. Pacey gently stroked her back, tilting his head so she could nuzzle her face into his neck. He had never known love could feel like this. That he could feel so complete just holding her in his arms. Fitting her body against his in a way he never realized he needed until now.

He would do anything for this woman. And in turn, she would do anything for him. Pulling his head back, he pressed his forehead against hers, their arms still encircling one another. "I love you, Jo. And I know that when we decide to take the next step, we'll be ready. And it'll be perfect. I'm not saying it'll be any less scary. Because as wonderful as that step is, it's always a little scary no matter how long you wait. Just know that I'm willing to wait as long as you are. I couldn't love you any less because of your decision. And I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now."

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly and she sighed. He pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled. Moving his hands to her face he pushed her hair away gently and captured her lips with his again. Their kissing was soft and tender and Joey let herself be swept up in the moment. As he took her back into his arms, Joey rested her head under his chin and they stared out the window into the dark night. Neither wanting to break contact with one another, they hoped to stay like that forever.

Fini


End file.
